mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan MMO
Mitchell Van Morgan was an MMO geared toward children's multi-player gameplay.Nickelodeon Enters MMO Games Space with ‘Monkey Quest’. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-17 It was developed by Nickelodeon Kids & Family Virtual Worlds Group and launched in March 2009.Nickelodeon's Monkey Quest Closed Beta Begins!. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-17 It was showcased at GDC in 2011. Monkey Quest was shut down on September 26, 2014 so that Nickelodeon could focus on other digital and mobile experiences.Monkey Quest website. Website. Retrieved on 2014-07-30 The Monkey Quest: Thunderbow app was also removed from the App Store on July 31, 2014. Story The player's main character entered the land of Raleighopolis. The player was then able to travel around and meet new inhabitants of the virtual world. The player needed to complete multiple quests along the way. They could meet friends, buy new objects, visit the Mayor of Raleighopolis, Dr. Alexander Payne, battle monsters and much more. As the user played, their character unlocked more lands, discovered more about the legendary seven power stones, end Marquessa's tyranny to conquer Raleighopolis and could even become a freedom fighter of Raleighopolis.MMOgameingsite Review of Monkey Quest. Website. Retrieved on 2009-03-19 Characters There were eight main characters available in the game: * Mitchell * Gavin * Martin * David * Nicholas * Carolyn * Jennifer * Amanda And the ninth and final main character in the game, the Mek-Tek (Mechanical Technology). This Team was never playable as the game was shut down before it was released. Quests There was a large number of Quests throughout the game are mostly based on Mitchell Van Morgan to Mitchell Van Morgan 3. There were 4 different kinds of Quests: Main Quests Main Quests could only be done once by every player. As the player leveled up their character, main quests would get harder to complete. Daily Quests Daily Quests could be done once a day by any player, regardless of their current level. Side Quests Side Quests - Quests that could be done in addition to the other quest types. Multiplayer Quests Quests that required 2 or more players. Most of these only required 2, but some required 3 players. A Pet could also help in these quests. Stages There were 5 kinds of different types of Quests in Mitchell Van Morgan MMO. Each type depended on which section of Raleighopolis the player is in. * Mek-Tek (Mechanical Technology), was never available to begin with, due to the fact that the game was shut down before it was ever released * Sea Dragons * Ootu Mystics * Chim Foo * Ice Raiders Due to an update, all players (non-members and members) could access trails. This followed the deletion of NC Trail Keys and Guest Passes. Gameplay Controls To explore the worlds of Raleighopolis, players used the arrow keys on their keyboard. Jumping was controlled by pressing the space bar and pressing the arrow keys whilst jumping allowed the player to jump in that direction. Pressing the space bar then the down arrow whilst in midair made the character do a dive bomb towards the ground. The player could also press either the CTRL key or the X key on their keyboard whilst facing an in-game NPC to either access new quests or obtain various information about Ook and its residents. The game had five equippable hot keys (C, V, B, N, and M) to control weapons, potions, pets and any other items players wished to access quickly. Currency There were two types of currency in Mitchell Van Morgan MMO. The main type of currency was MVM Coins, which were commonly earned from quests and could be used at a vendor to buy items, whilst the other currency, NC (Nick Cash) could be bought with real money or could be earned by levelling up and could be used to buy items from the NC mall which was located at the bottom right corner of the screen in Mitchell Van Morgan MMO. Membership There were membership plans that allow you to pay in real life money for special features in the game such as access to all trails, ability to join in to fight for freedom, and so on.https://secure.nc.monkeyquest.com/membership Possibility of a film adaptation In August 2012, Variety reported that Paramount Animation (which like Nickelodeon is owned by Viacom) was in the process of starting development of several animated movies with budgets of around US$100 million. According to Variety, the intellectual property for these films, which is to be supplied by Nickelodeon among others, includes Monkey Quest. References Category:2009 video games Category:Children's websites Category:Entertainment websites Category:Massively multiplayer online games Category:Works based on Journey to the West Category:Inactive massively multiplayer online games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Browser games Category:Works based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Videogames based on Mitchell Van Morgan